


Maybe Fate Got It Wrong

by domluver



Category: John Cena - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, Randy Orton - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domluver/pseuds/domluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few months after the last posted chapter of Nothing Can Tear Us Apart. Randy goes to visit Brianna while John is busy avoiding responsibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a continuation of a story I wrote long ago. I'll post it eventually but it's past it mentioned a lot. Hopefully it all makes sense.

Brianna sat in the rocking chair slowly pushing herself with the tip of her toe. The back and forward motion of the chair was lulling her into a much needed sleep. She had a tough time sleeping the last couple of weeks. Every time that her eyes would close horrible images of the last seven months would fly across mind and wake her. Kendo sticks, chairs, handcuffs and the ever present laughter. That was all over now, things were going to be different and better. Her head drooped onto her shoulder as her movement became subconscious as her breathing became steady.

The door slid open behind her as the new person moved across the room quietly, noticing that Brianna had not stirred. Slowly they walked up to the still moving chair and placed a light hand on Brianna's shoulder. She flinched away from the hand and in one swift movement rose from the chair and faced her visitor.

“Jesus Randy you scared me,” Brianna smiled as she clutched her chest. Slowly she shook her head as Randy pulled her into a hug. “I was sleeping.”

“I'm sorry Bri,” Randy rested his chin on his best friends head as she looked past her. “How is she?”

Brianna removed herself from Randy's embrace and turned around. Her small baby lay in the incubator with wires coming out of her arms and legs. She rested her hand lightly on the top as she smiled at her baby who lay sleeping within. Over the past couple of weeks equipment was removed but she still looked helpless beneath the plastic and wires. “Better. She's doing better. They removed the oxygen today.” Brianna turned around “They said she can get out of here in a matter of days.”

“That's great news! Isn't it?” Randy studied his friends face as she avoided looking at him. Instead Brianna focused her attention on fixing the blanket around her baby. “Bri?”

“He hasn't been here in two weeks Randy,” Brianna managed to get out before tears flooded her eyes “He hasn't even seen Gabriella since they removed the feeding tube. Where is he Randy?”

“Well that doesn't sound like him,” Randy mumbled out.

“I don't care what doesn't sound like him!” Brianna grabbed Randy by the arm as he let her drag her from the NICU and into the empty hospital hallway. “What do you want me to do?”

“Get his ass to see his daughter!” Brianna said through gritted teeth. She never expected this from him not in a million years. He was there all throughout the pregnancy and rushed to her side as she went into early labor, but it was very easy for him to disappear after that. “What would keep him from his sick child? I've been here day and night since she was born.”

“You know he can't do that Bri,” Randy tried to calm her by wrapping her in another embrace but she pushed him away. “He's busy.”

“You made it here,” She scoffed collapsing into a chair that lined the hallway. “Why couldn't you bring him?”

“He's off promoting something or other. He hasn't really kept me in his confidence the last couple of weeks.” Randy knelt in front of her and grabbed her hands lightly “He's scared Bri, you have to understand that.”

“What and you don't think I'm scared?” Brianna lowered her voice, closing her eyes she took a deep breath “Every day I am scared about what's going to happen to Gabby, something could go wrong she could stay in here for another month! I'm petrified, I need him Randy. It's stupid but if he was here, I think everything would be much better.”

“I know Bri,” Randy kissed her forehead lightly. “And I'm sorry. You're just going to have to live with me being here.” He heard her laugh slowly, as a small smile cracked her lips.

 

John walked around backstage looking his phone in his hand trying to formulate the best text or develop the conversation in his head. His heart ached being away from his sick daughter, but he couldn't get away, the harder the he tried to pull away the easier it was for him to get suckered into something that wasn't all that important and could be filled by anyone. He wasn't even sure what he was supposed to be promoting. His head was in a different place a different time. Frowning he looked at his phone and quickly typed out a text—there was no time for a conversation. As he looked up a harried looking assistant ran up to him and started to usher him towards the stage. Just as he pushed back the curtain and the photographers flashes blinded him his pocket vibrated. Reaching behind the table he took out his phone and viewed the message. He stared at the screen not knowing what to think. Quickly he put the phone away but the message was flashing in his head the entire press conference.

Walking down the hall half an hour later John's finger hovered over the call button trying to will himself to make the call. But before he could his phone vibrated in his hand and instinctively pressed receive as he put the phone to his hear.

“Gabriella is being released today,” John pursed his lips and sighed. “I thought you'd like to know since you are her father.”

“Funny Randy,” John ran a hand down his tired face “I'm kinda in the middle of a promotion tour here.”

“She's your daughter!” He could hear Randy gritting his teeth in anger. “You should be here!”

“Well you're there aren't you?”

“Yes,”

“Then Brianna has all the help she needs,” John said quickly “Look Randy I—tired--to get away but there wasn't an option for me to do so. They needed me.”

“Your fiance—your daughter! need you more. I can't believe you're doing this.”

“Doing what Randy?” John yelled into the phone “Trying to keep a job so I can actually support my fiance and daughter? Why are you there Randy?”

“Because I knew you wouldn't be,” Randy went silent for a few moments. John couldn't believe that his friend said that to him. In a few words he described him as a bad parent, and he wasn't even one for a month yet. John realized soon that he was avoiding the responsibility but he was working. “Look John, Brianna and Gabriella are coming. She doesn't know I'm talking to you.”

“Is she mad?” John asked slowly.

“What do you think? Look, we'll be in Chicago in about a day or so, in time for RAW. I'd get the room ready for Gabriella. I'm sure you have things for her, they're probably under the bus.”

“Oh yes, of course. I'll get all of that set don't worry,” John bit his lip a moment “Randy—give--give Gabby a kiss for me?”

“Of course.”

Randy hung up the phone, John stood in the hallway staring. Gabriella and Brianna, they were coming to him. He smiled as his stomach fluttered, maybe he could start getting it right after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy has a bonding moment with Gabriella as he and Brianna wait for John.

Randy sat propped up against the headboard of the bed in his hotel room. It was quiet as he placed down the magazine he was reading and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palms. The day was long, with Brianna and Gabriella they drove five hours to get to the hotel at the time that John said he would be there. The usual dependable John had quickly become the undependable. The bus that the trio used to share was no where to be seen and John was refusing phone calls. Randy invited the exhausted mother and daughter to stay in his room, until John showed his face. Randy looked at Brianna, she lay sleeping quietly curled up next to him. His heart broke for her, in her vulnerable state of sleep he could see how wracked with pain she was. Her face grimaced at what ever she was dreaming about and pulled the blanket further up her shoulder. Gabriella let out a small cry from her bassinet and Randy froze. He didn't want to wake up Brianna, but he still wasn't comfortable around his god-daughter. He held his breath, hoping that it was just a cry in her sleep and that she wasn't hungry.

Gabriella let out a small strangled cry before beginning in earnest. Randy didn't know what to do, he looked over at Brianna who didn't move. “John” Brianna moaned in her sleep, Randy sighed holding back his anger for John and walked cautiously up to Gabby. Her little arms had escaped her blanket and were reaching up to him as she continued to cry. Slowly he reached into the bassinet and grabbed Gabby under her arms and lifted her up. Her cries lessened as Randy smiled at the little baby girl. She was a little more than a month old but still very small, and Randy felt like if he held her wrong he would break her. He folded her into his arms as she nestled easily in the crook of his arm. Breathing out a sigh of relief he sat down on the bed.

The baby let out one more quiet cry before yawning and snuggling into his arms. Randy smiled as he rubbed her cheek. He never noticed how much she looked like her mother, she had the same nose, the same petite mouth and oval face. Randy could already tell she had John's lung capacity and his eyes but nothing else seemed to shine through from his best friend, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

“Where is that father of yours Gabby?” Randy sighed as she grabbed his finger tightly “Looks like you've got your fathers strength as well. Let's hope you don't get his attitude later in life.”

“If you want her to answer Randy you're going to have to wait a year or so,” Brianna's voice croaked. Randy turned around carefully not wanting to compromise Gabriella. She smiled lightly as she rested on her arm.

“I didn't wake you did I?” Randy frowned, he knew she needed her rest. She should have slept through the night.

“No,” Brianna frowned “I—my dream woke me up.”

“You want to talk about it?” He asked slowly, he could guess what it was about. He looked down at Gabby—she had fallen back asleep her vice grip still on his finger.

“No point,” Brianna shrugged sitting up, she gathered the blankets over her lap. She held out her hands for her daughter. Randy smiled down at Gabriella as he moved closer to Brianna and slid the baby into her arms. “She wasn't hungry was she?”

“Just fussy,” He grinned as Gabriella wouldn't let go of his finger. “I think she doesn't want to let go.”

“She bonded with her god-father,” Brianna smiled as she removed Gabby's hand from Randy's finger. “She loves you already.”

Randy watched Brianna and could see her smile falter as she looked down at her daughter.

“You say that like it's a bad thing,” Randy placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look into his. “I'm not going to replace John in her life.”

“I know, she's not yours I don't expect you to if he doesn't step up,” Brianna laughed as Gabby moved adjusting herself.

“Now don't say that,” Randy frowned this time “You're not giving him a lot of credit. He's working hard to provide for you two. He's busy.”

“That doesn't make up for the fact that he hasn't seen his daughter!” Brianna hissed.

“Brianna,” Randy sighed pushing himself off of the bed. In a few strides he was at the window.

“Randall,” Brianna glared at his back. A part of her knew she wasn't giving John enough credit. She knew he was dedicated to his work, he couldn't visit Gabriella everyday she was in the ICU, once would've been enough. He left so soon after the birth they only had time to name her before he ran out of the hospital to catch a plane. Randy was able to stay, why couldn't John? Brianna frowned as she got up from the bed and placed Gabby back into her bassinet. She would feed her after she got food herself. Brianna walked up to Randy and placed a hand on his arm. He slowly turned around and wrapped her in his arms. He lightly kissed the top of her head. She could feel his body shudder as he sighed.

“John's here,” He said slowly. “I just saw the bus pull up and John get off.”

“He didn't have anyone following him did he?” Randy held Brianna at arms length and frowned at her and she smiled. “Yeah I know, he would never do that to me.”

“Do you want to go see him?” He studied her slowly. Brianna blinked quickly, he could tell she was trying not to cry. “I'll go see him first.” Randy leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “Get your stuff ready and feed Gabby. I'll go kick some sense into your fiance.”

 

John walked slowly up the hotel stairs, he was on the fourth floor but he didn't want to chance anyone running into him on the elevator. He heard enough from Randy over the phone, he didn't want to run into other friends and have them criticize his judgments. Slowly he adjusted the strap of his gear bag as it dug in his shoulder as he rounded the last turn heading up the last flight to the floor. He swallowed as his hand rested on the door knob. He knew Brianna and daughter would be on this floor, probably with Randy, he wasn't ready to see them. Head down he pulled open the door and walked into the hall with quick steps he stood in front of his door.

“Hello John,” John's spine stiffened, he could hear the anger in his best friends voice.

“Randy,” John said opening the door and going quickly into the room. Randy slipped in behind him before he got to close the door. Throwing down his bags he took a deep breath and turned toward his friend. “What can I do for you?”

“You've never been one to play dumb,” Randy folded his arms and scowled “Shouldn't you be holding your daughter in your arms and kissing your fiance? It's been what? Two weeks or so since you've seen them.”

John blanched. “How are they?”

“Why don't you go see for yourself?” Randy motioned to the door “We're right across the hall.”

 

His stomach was in his throat as he stood behind Randy waiting for him to open the door. Thoughts flashed in his mind: what would Brianna say? How would she react? Could he even hold his daughter properly? John's mouth went dry as the door opened, he could see the bassinet that his daughter lay in. His mind whirled and he could hear Randy calling out Brianna's name. His heart was beating fast enough that it echoed in his ears. Brianna poked her head out of the bathroom door and her face lit up at the sight of John. He held out his arms as she ran into them and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

“I've missed you,” Brianna's muffled voice came from his chest.

“Not as much as I've missed you,” John cupped her face in his hands and he leaned down and kissed her. He broke away as he felt a smile cross her lips. “I'm sorry,” He said quickly glancing at Randy. Randy scoffed as he sat back down on the bed. “I was scared.”

“You don't think I was?” Brianna backed away from John as her anger grew. She threw a glance at Randy who shook his head slowly. Taking a deep breath Brianna frowned at her fiance.  
“Look, let's not do this. Come meet your daughter.”

John's heart jumped into his throat he was never very good with children, and the last nine months he hoped had been a very strange dream. He shuffled over to the bassinet and looked down at the baby. She was just stirring and reaching her hands up to him. His heart melted as he studied his baby girl. Gabby was the spitting image of her mother, her eyes popped open and he stared into his own crystal blue eyes. He smiled kindly at her as he made to reach for her, but stopped. Frowning he looked up at Brianna: “Can I hold her?”

“Of course you can! She's your daughter,” Brianna laughed as John leaned over and picked up his daughter. She started to wail as he brought her closer, but Brianna didn't move. John needed to get used to his daughter and she had to get used to him. She sat down on the bed next to Randy and smiled at him.

“What?” He frowned quickly at her before watching John with Gabby.

“I didn't think he would try to hold her so quickly,” Brianna said quietly. She watched John like a hawk too as he looked awkward holding his struggling child.

“He's not doing a very good job,” Randy shrugged picking up his previously discarded magazine.

“If I remember correctly you almost dropped my daughter the first time you held her,” Brianna glared at her friend who hid behind his magazine.

John stared into his daughter's eyes and he couldn't imagine why he would ever be scared about anything. He knew it was stupid to avoid Brianna and Gabriella while she sat in intensive care but John was never going to admit that out loud. Gabby had stopped wiggling in his arms and settled against his chest. He looked up and noticed Brianna watching him intently, he felt heat creep into his cheeks as she smiled at her. Standing up Brianna walked over to John, she grabbed Gabby's hand, standing on her tip-toes she kissed John.

 

John walked out of the bathroom in a pair of sleeping shorts and a towel over his shoulder. The room was quiet, he looked over at the bed and saw Brianna curled up sleeping and next to the bed was Gabriella in her bassinet dozing. Brianna had told him that Gabby was starting to sleep through the night but she wanted her close just in case. He frowned, he had already missed so much already not seeing her for a month. Luckily she wouldn't remember him not being around, so he was going to try to shrug it off as much as he could. Throwing the towel in the general direction of his gear bag he crawled into bed next to Brianna. She quickly turned over and tucked herself under his arm. He rubbed her shoulder lightly as she drew across his chest.

“I really did miss you,” John said slowly, he wasn't sure that Brianna really believed him.

“I know you did,” He felt her sigh as she stilled her hand on his chest. “I just—I needed you, and you weren't there for me. That's not like you.”

“This last year has really thrown me into a different perspective,” He shrugged “I was trying to do what I thought was right.”

“Staying away from your sick daughter was what you thought was right?” Brianna hissed as she raised herself up on her arms, she stared down at him in the dark. “What a stupid thing to say, what was right to be with her.”

“No,” John snapped sitting up quickly “What was right was to provide for her, and work. Those hospital bills weren't going to pay themselves. It's not like you're bringing in anything.”

“Christ John,” Brianna threw the covers off of herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed and pushed herself away from him. “Stop hitting below the belt here.”

“I didn't mean to,” John launched himself from the bed and quickly wrapped his arms around her. She tried to wiggle out of his embrace but he held her tightly. “We've been away from each other for a long time Bri.”

“What's that supposed to mean John?” Brianna sighed, she couldn't help leaning back in his chest.

“I was hoping,” He kissed her neck lightly, he could feel the laugh rising in her throat.

“Not tonight John,” Brianna turned around and cupped his cheek in her hand “It's been a long day—for the both of us, we just need some sleep is all. Maybe I'll think about it in the morning.” John grinned as he swooped her up in his arms and carried her back to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brianna catches John in a compromising position and begins to realize this isn't the life she wants.

Brianna walked down the empty corridor of the arena. John had kindly offered to take Gabby for lunch in the hall to give her some alone time. But she had enough alone time and went to hang out with Randy. She found herself being drawn to Randy more than John in the last couple of weeks. But Randy was in a meeting and she was alone again. Frowning she continued her walk, she loved spending time with John and their daughter but John still seemed distant and hesitant. Brianna knows all her and John needed was some alone time and a nice talk over a few drinks, but with a baby who still demands attention at all hours of the day that wasn't possible. She wanted more than ever to be able to go back to the way things were with John, but he was putting a halt to all of that. Brianna wasn't looking were she was going, fixed in her thoughts as she bumped shoulders with someone. She mumbled sorry and stepped on her way as a hand dug into her arm.

“Excuse you!” The sharp-high voice snarled close to her ear.

Brianna looked up and turned around. The girl in front of her wasn't much of a beauty but she obviously thought high of herself as she looked down her nose at Brianna. She tried to stifle a laugh at the seriousness of the girls face. Brianna glanced at her arm where the girl held it tightly: “I said I was sorry.”

“Next time watch out,” The girl released her arm while pushing her away at the same time. “Are you new?”

Brianna bit her tongue trying not to think of a retort involving swinging doors and the divas, but Brianna had never seen this girl before—had she really been gone that long? “I suppose you could say that.”

“There's a hierarchy here you know. Since you're just starting out, I'll give you a piece of advice,” The girl laughed quietly and looked Brianna up and down “find someone and stick with them. Probably the only way you'll make it. And next time, stay away from me.”

Like you? Rang in Brianna's head. “Thanks I'll use that. Sorry again.” Brianna smiled offering a fake wave as the girl huffed and walked down the corridor and out of sight. Brianna had a few choice words for the girl but decided against screaming them out loud. Rolling her eyes she quickly looked at her watch and realized she was past time meeting John in the canteen. Slowly she picked up her walk again heading in the same direction that her random walk was taking her, she tried to follow the signs but knew she would soon be lost. Looking around her she made sure no one was around when she let out a loud scream.

“Jesus Brianna, you being attacked?” Randy came swaggering out of one of the doors down the hall.

“Just, highly frustrated,” Brianna ran her hands through her hair as Randy wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Where the hell is catering?”

“Back that way,” Randy frowned pointing over his shoulder. “That's not really the problem is it?”

“No,” Brianna laughed as Randy lead her down the hallway “Just thinking about John.”

“Suppose that's enough to make anyone annoyed,” He smiled down at Brianna as he squeezed her shoulder “He's with his daughter now at least right? Feeding her and watching her? He's been doing it for a solid hour? That's good right.”

“I suppose,” Brianna shrugged as she removed herself from Randy's arm “He's still so distant, I don't know what to do anymore Randy.”

“You two need alone time,” Randy pushed the door open to catering and held it for Brianna as she nodded. “It's not easy with Gabby.”

“I've thought of that,” Brianna grumbled as she scanned the tables for something decent to eat. “I know you're about to offer to watch her, but honestly Randy I don't know if I'm ready to have someone else watch her.”

“Bri,” He grabbed her shoulders stared at her, he looked around and only noticed a group of Diva's in the far side of the room but he still lowered his voice “I was there for Gabby for the first month of her life more than her father. You should be able to trust her more with me than with John.”

“Yes I suppose you're right,” Brianna laughed grabbing what looked like a Caesar salad from the table. She looked past Randy's shoulder and noticed the group of Diva's. “What is going on over there? All I hear is giggling.”

“Don't let them bother you,” Randy smiled at her “You know not to bother with them.”

“Suppose not,” Brianna shrugged as she grabbed a bottle of water and started to walk toward the other end of the room followed by Randy. “Where is John?” She looked around as she slid into her chair “Don't tell me he abandoned me again.”

“Bri,” Randy glared playfully at her.

“Look how cute!”

“I love the outfit she's in!”

“Is she yours?” Came from the other side of the room and Brianna glared at the other end of the room.

“Of course she is,” John's voice broke through the group of girls. Brianna stood up so quickly that she knocked over her chair.

“This is not going to end well for him,” Brianna said through gritted teeth. She stalked toward the other end of the room, and forcefully pushed herself through what seemed like the entire Diva's roster. “Excuse me.” She growled as she pushed past the blonde who tried to tell her about the hierarchy earlier. “What's going on here?”

John looked up guiltily at Brianna as he cradled Gabby close to his chest. He held a bottle to her mouth as he fed her. The bottle was empty and she was already sleep, he slipped her carefully into her carrier and tried to smile at his fiance. Brianna folded her arms and waited.

“What did I tell you earlier?” The blonde dug her fingers into Brianna's shoulder but she shook her off which earned a hiss from the girl. “Hello?”

“Oh I'm sorry,” Brianna's face changed quickly as she placed herself in John's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I see you guys are familiar with my fiance,” She used her left hand to brush back her hair showing off the ring. “And looks like you just met our baby girl.”

The blonde gaped at the couple and Brianna couldn't help but smirk as she looked the diva up and down. It was obvious in the few seconds that Brianna sat in John's lap that this girl had tried to sink her claws into John. Glaring at the girl she gave a sarcastic wave as the girl huffed. Quickly turning on her heel she retreated from the couple, the other girls followed closely on her heels. She watched them leave as she felt John grab her hand, she squeezed back with all of her might. It was supposed to hurt him, but with his strength Brianna doubted he even felt it. John cupped her cheek and slowly turned her face to his. Brianna opened her mouth to protest but he quickly captured her mouth in a kiss. Her mind whirled, he hadn't kissed her like this in months. Brianna felt herself place his hands on his chest and push. She had to will herself away from him, he looked at her pleadingly as she removed herself from his lap and detached his arms from her.

“Don't think you're going to get away with this that easily!” She held up her hand and kept him at a distance. “Using our daughter? To try to do God only knows what with those—whores?” She spat.

“Brianna be reasonable,” John smiled “I was showing off our daughter to my co-workers. That's really all it was. There is no need to be jealous.”

“Jealous?!” Brianna scoffed “The fact that you think I'm jealous over those things shows that you were trying something.”

“Brianna please,” John's smile faded as he looked at their child. “How could you think like that?”

“I have plenty of reasons to think like that!” Brianna pushed him lightly out of the way as she picked up the baby from her car seat. “Not coming to see you're daughter in the hospital? Leaving us alone for months? What were you doing John?”

“How dare you,” He slapped the table and Brianna flinched.

Randy watched them from his table waiting for them to talk it out, but it didn't look like it was coming close to being resolved. He heard the slap that John laid on the table and quickly moved to his feet. If Brianna didn't hold their child he wouldn't have doubted that John might've pushed her. In a few strides he was between the couple and pushing John away from her. He heard everything they said and he would be lying to himself if he didn't think of some of those things himself. But he wasn't going to admit that aloud, he didn't want to see these two break it off they've been through too much to allow a stupid fight to break them up.

“John calm down,” He laid his hand gently on his friend's chest and pushed him back down into his chair. “Please, you two don't do this.”

“You saw what he was doing Randy,” Brianna drew his attention as she carefully pulled Gabby's carrier toward her and placed her back in. “Trying to reign in the talent right?”

“Brianna please,” Randy glared over his shoulder.

“You heard as well as I did what was going on.” She pointed an accusing finger at John. “His daughter, his daughter, was I mentioned? No!”

“C'mon Brianna that's petty,” John shook his head. “None of those girls know you. You haven't been around in months.”

“Yeah and we see how the revolving door works here John,” Brianna hissed. “Am I apart of that? You get tired of me push me away? Try to get someone prettier?”

“Brianna I love you!” John pushed Randy out of the way and tried to hug her “How could you say such a thing?”

“I watch and listen John,” She said quietly into his chest “That little blonde who was ready to jump into your lap—she told me to be sure to find someone if I'm to make it. That's what she was doing John. Gathering her little group of followers trying to show them that she has marked you.”

“Oh Bri, please,” John cupped her face and rubbed away the tears that were falling from her eyes. “It wasn't that, I didn't see it like that. She is nothing to me. You know Gabriella and you are the world to me.”

“So you've tried to prove,” Brianna backed away from him shaking her head. “This is—things have changed so much.”

“Oh Brianna, Stephanie will be back soon, things will get back in order soon.” John laughed.

“That's not what I meant,” Her head snapped up and anger flickered behind her brown eyes. She picked up Gabby's carrier and turned her back on John. “I don't think you will ever get how badly you screwed up.”

“Brianna,” John said quietly, but she didn't turn but gripped the handle harder.

“Randy,” Brianna said quietly “Would you mind it if Gabby and I stayed in your locker room until the end of the show?”

John turned around and looked at his best friend bewildered. Randy didn't want to be the middle man in this. But he knew he had to protect Brianna and the baby and if John was going to play slow then he new it was up to him. He nodded and walked to Brianna, put his arm around her shoulder and walked her from the room. John watched them leave. As the doors shut behind them he felt his legs go weak and fell back into his chair. He took off his hat and ran his hands over his head in frustration. He was sabotaging himself, but he didn't know how to stop it. He meant what he said—his two girls are his world. But his world was slowly slipping from his fingers and he couldn't see how he could regain his grip.


End file.
